User talk:Heatedpete
| 2 (July 2010) | 3 (August 2010) | 4 (January 2011) | 5 (March 2011) | 6 (September 2011) |} |- padding:5px;padding-top:0.5em;font-size: 95%; text-align:center; | style="align:right"| __TOC__ |} Dude Check this out. Epic lulz Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Categories Should I be discussing categories with you or someone? I'm trying to get things in better order, but it seems like I'm causing more problems than I'm fixing, or maybe we all have different ideas in mind for how categories should work. - Nayhem 11:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Opinion I like it, looks good. - 15:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Hi I was just creepin' around and I saw your sandbox, just a suggestion, in the coding for the pictures you could have a link=User talk:Heatedpete or something similar. (Don't worry, I just creep around wikis for no reason). --Sp3cSprechen 17:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) 5 A-Levels At A2? Christ! And I thought 3 was bad! - 23:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :One of my friends did 4 A2s and EPQ, but yeah, that is a bit bonkers! I presume you must be aiming high for uni to be doing all that - 15:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:BF Wiki In Crisis Indeed it must be, could you send me links to these incidents please? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. This actual cause is as you say surrounding COD information, however I do not believe that the information alone is the spark. Simply mentioning "MW3" will not cause a problem like this. I think because the COD/BF issue that already exists in the bigger picture is a very tense one, people adopt a very serious approach when the issue comes to the fore, even as a joke like the majority of the link you gave me were. Because of this, a misunderstanding has grown and things can fly off the handle much easier because of it. Its like defusing a bomb with a rusty spoon, somethings gonna blow. As for the PGB blog, as long as he's talking about the Kentucky Fried variation, let him talk about his yummy chicken. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 21:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I refuse to take any blame for commenters on my blogs. It's not like I or any other blog posters told them to comment, so you cannot blame the posters of the blogs. If your community here does not know how to comment appropriately on blogs, that's the community's fault, not mine. Maybe realising that will help solve this "crisis". --Callofduty4 22:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I hardly think the word crisis is warranted, it's a fairly minor, if recurring, problem. However, I for one, as you well know, completely disagree with you. Your irresponsible blogging acts as a direct catalyst for the problems that subsequently emerge. Perhaps in future you might consider taking a bit more responsibility for the comments prompted by your blogs - after all, contrary to your stated opinion, these people are expressing the views they are as a direct response to your blogs and your blogs are therefore the root cause that must be addressed - 23:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I know you're trying to back up your community, but you need to stop being ignorant here. When I'm posting a blog, I'm posting it to inform people. I'm not particularly concerned about the catalytic effect it may or may not have. If your community wants to come onto my blogs and deface it with abusive comments, then blame them. I'm not sitting behind their computers doing it for them. Stop trying to hide the guilt of the community behind a veil of innocence, because that veil is very thin and transparent. Or conversely, use me and oh looky here, "coincidentally" other major CoD wiki editors, as scapegoats for the community's problems. ::For the record, don't call me irresponsible, when it's clearly you who's irresponsible here. A responsible admin would delete the abusive comments and not attempt to force the blame onto someone who innocently posted a blog. That's all well and good if you want to try and lose valuable and trusted contributors and harbour "contributors" who know they can abuse blog comments without punishment because hey, they're not to blame even though they're the ones typing out the comments, no, it's the original poster of the blog. Otherwise, it's just a disrespectful and dishonourable move, and is unappreciated. I don't expect an apology, I expect you to understand. --Callofduty4 23:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry, you'll not be getting an apology. The people who post troublesome comments are dealt with accordingly, as they should be, for they are to blame - but not exclusively, that is just one aspect of this problem. Anyway, I stand by my view, but see no point in repeating or expanding on it. What I will say is that the 'community', as I see it, has no problems. Fringe editors, like, but not limited to, yourself, who come here purely to blog and comment on blogs, are the ones with, and causing, the problems. - 23:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't you remember me? I was one of the first people to come here from the CoD wiki with the sole intention of improving this place greatly. Maybe that doesn't matter to you any more - considering your inability to even vaguely understand what I said, I'm not particularly convinced it matters to you any more. But hey, times change, people move on. If you're unwilling to even accept that maybe there's a bit of blame that should go to those '''literally' writing the comments on their own keyboard, clicking "post comment" with their own mouse, both with their own hands, while looking at their own computer screen, with their own eyes, then I'm 100% convinced you have no idea as to what the problem is, nor how to solve it. I could help you, as I've done before, but if all you want to do is use me as a scapegoat, then you're talking to the wrong guy, because I'm not going to accept any blame. Maybe the members of this community aren't as divine nor perfect as you may believe, but if you don't want to believe that and therefore not solve the problem, then so be it. You're the one in control here, you have the ability to delete comments, if you do not want to do so, then that unfortunately is also not my fault. Inability to act when required is not what is expected out of administrators. When a comment has the ability to cause an argument, just delete it. Hell, delete the blog if it's getting too out of control. Do not, however, instantaneously put the blame on the original poster, and refuse to blame the commenters who caused the blog to spiral out of control. --Callofduty4 07:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Callofduty4, you might also want to read what I actually put. Again you say you are a scapegoat and the commenters get away with it. What I actually said was that the commenters are to blame, and are dealt with. However, you are also partly to blame. You might have come here to help originally, but I can't say I've noticed anything especially helpful coming your way recently... - 13:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I read what you put. Oh and I guess fixing a blunder with the release date of Battlefield 3 wasn't helpful? --Callofduty4 17:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Never personally did I say that it was any editor's fault for the cause of the hatred and trolling. Never did BP say it was anyone's fault. I just identified the cause of the problem (i.e. several blogs that had caused sparks of trolling and CoD-hatred, etc.), and found that it had originated from quite a few of the blogs that I listed on Doc's talk page. BP just highlighted that, on occasion, your attitude has been contributing to the problems - a TRUSTED USER on the wiki, one that is meant to be responsible, basically fanning the flames of the trolling/hatred. Neither did he make any allegations - I quote from "spurred on by blogs authored by Smuff, N7 and Callofduty4". We (BP, DocR and myself) are simply indertaking a simple bit of investigative process - that we identify the cause of the problem in question, whilst not making allegations. The fact however that you call say "it's clearly you who's irresponsible here" insults me. True, I may be rather liberal on the subject of deleting blog comments, but that's what I like to have the community feel - that the administration of the wiki aren't totalitarian, deleting anything that causes them to be a little bit irritated. If that was the case, then the attitude of the wiki would change for the worse. (N.B. I am not calling the CoD wiki a totalitarian wiki. It's simply a historical reference to political censorship) - 06:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :By the way Pete, sorry for conducting this argument on your talk page - 13:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries. Better we sort this out than have me complaining that it's on my talk page. It was due an archive, so I used the excuse of this large section to get that over and done with. - 15:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Archived - 06:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Back after two days, anythin new? Zephalian 06:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC)